The Adventures of Maes and Roy
by Micky CIA
Summary: Roy is a Freshman at the Academy! Honors student, so promising that he was allowed entrance early into he military college, but unfortunately, Honors Freshman off-campus housing is all booked up. What are you going to do? Furthermore-who will they room you with?


The Adventures of Maes and Roy  
Chapter One:  
Meet Your New Roommate!

"Good morning Military School Freshman! I'll be your go to person for any and all questions! Just find me if you need anything!" An overly hyped Military School Senior looking for extra credit said allowed, that's what happens when you don't take your classes seriously boys and girls-you end up like this douchebag. Trying their best to get extracurricular activities and volunteer work done because they need it. Pathetic.

Everyone was in line, getting their schedules and room assignments. You see, regular students had to live in barracks if they had low grades in pre-boot camp, mid graded students got to live in dorms on campus with two to four people, but, it was the advanced placement students that were allowed to get apartments just off school grounds, even share apartments if necessary, for instance, being low on cash, like incoming, 'Freshman' Roy Mustang. He applied for shared apartment space, and he was next in line to get his papers. As he approached and gave his name the lady read the papers off.  
"Advanced Placement: Roy Mustang, applied for apartment space correct?" Roy nodded.  
"Well...it seems all the freshman apartment space was just filled, and sorry to say, you're the last person on the list, and the only one who didn't get it." He sighed and gave a grief filled look at the woman.  
"There's nothing...? At all...?" The woman looked at the young boy, he was promoted an entire grade, which allowed him to be here in the first place, normally, he would be considered too young, she gave a stealthy look around, and stuck her hand in the box meant for the grade above him.  
"Let me see what I can do for you..." She whispered flipping through the stacks. The young guy was almost feeling like it was a lost cause, she was nearing the last few profiles, he was doomed to live on campus, he could feel it, he mentally prepared himself for her next words, and the most likely hazing that would follow him being so young.  
"I'm sorry Roy...but it looks like," He was ready to be bummed out all year, there wasn't anyone left was there? "…if you can hack it...there's one room available..." His ears perked up. "...with a sophomore."  
"I'll take it!" He beamed a thousand watt smile and thanked the woman, he didn't need to be seen as some, 'barely made it into advanced classes wannabe' or, 'he claims he's in AP but why is he here in the dorms?' Dork of some kind.  
He was going to make it work wherever the lady sent him! He finished up the paperwork and went off to visit his new shared apartment! He got a ride to right off school grounds and double checked the address on his paper. This was the place...it looked a little out of his price range...he would find some way to still pay half. He refused to live on campus.

Climbing the front stairs and entering the building, he moseyed on over to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor. What was his roommate going to be like? Hopefully his roommate kept to himself, and wouldn't want to talk to him too much. Hopefully-not at all.  
He walked over to the 45th apartment and knocked, after all, hello, we were almost grown individuals, you didn't want to use your key and walk in on someone naked. The doors chain unlatched and a guy taller than you with some scruffy facial hair answered the door.  
"Hey. What's up?" You were thrown off by his demeanor. Was he really a second year? He was so...chill.  
"Um, yeah, uh well-" The man laughed.  
"You're my new roomie! Wow! That's awesome! And here I thought I'd have to stay cooped up in here all by my lonesome this year, again! Come on in!" He slapped a hand on your shoulder and pulled you in, grabbing your bags from the hall and bringing them in as well before shutting the door with his foot.  
"I'm Maes Hughes! Call me either, doesn't matter. Nicknames are cool to. Whatever works." Standing rigid in the entrance where you would hang coats, hats, and leave dirty shoes, you were just a little shocked.  
"So you're Roy Mus...something. Wait! Don't tell me. Musmellon? No...Mustard? Nah. Musketeer." As he was guessing Roy slowly said, "Must-"  
"Mustcar! No, no, Mustbang! Right?" Turning more red than the curtains Roy shook his head no fiercely.  
"I'm kidding. It's Mustang huh? I just wanted to say Mustbang." Maes laughed whole heartedly.

"Come on. Let's do a tour." The man was still carrying Roy's bags for him, which was nice, really, but there was a lot, he could've let you carry something!  
"Kitchen." Walking into a huge room, separated by a small wall extension that was tiled into a table top, you could see into the living room, it was a really nice kitchen, nice stove and fridge as well.  
"Clearly that is the living room." It wasn't huge, it was cozy, enough for a couch, a chair, a coffee table, a book shelf, some stands, and a few lamps. "I'll show you our room next." Freezing at that sentence, he slowly joined the man down the hall. But when he entered, it, wasn't horrible. Two beds on opposite sides of the room, not a lot of decoration, a big desk with a computer chair and one computer, with room for another to be set up on it with room for an additional chair, it was really nice.  
"I'm afraid I already laid claim on the bed over here by the wall, but the window one is the same size bed."  
"It's fine. I like waking up early anyway." Maes smiled and set the man's stuff down next to the dresser meant for his new roommate.  
"Bathroom is down the hall on your right. I don't have a lot of things so just put yours wherever you want." Maes went into the kitchen. Roy was told earlier rent was due at the end of every month since the man, Maes, moved in at the end of one. He'd dive into all those questions tomorrow. He set himself down on the bed, giving it a test, leaning back and pulling his body pillow out of his bag, he closed his eyes, just for a moment.  
When Maes came back in the room after fifteen minutes, the boy was snoring. He chuckled at the kid. This was going to be awesome. He lay on his own bed. Naps were good, classes didn't start for a week, and it was plenty of time to get to know each other.

Waking up in a flash you looked at your watch, 'shit, it's almost six at night!' You jumped out of bed and had to remember where you were, you walked out hastily into the living room where Maes sat reading a book.  
"Oh! Hey sleeping wonder! Something wrong?" Maes closed his book on his finger so as to not lose the spot, he got up, a little concerned.  
"No...I just, kinda forgot where I was." Roy sheepishly put a hand on the back of his head. Maes laughed and walked into the kitchen. The black haired boy could smell food being cooked.  
"Just in time anyway. I'm making supper. Sorry it's not fancy or anything. Some potatoes, corn, chicken. That alright?" Roy nodded. He didn't know what exactly to do about it, was he supposed to pay the man back? How was this going to work? Roy sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen on the living room side of the divider turned table and Maes popped a squat on the kitchen side. They sat in quiet eating for a while.  
"So...I know you applied for shared living...and, well, originally I wasn't going to share this year, just like last year, but I put in that I'd share just this morning. I'm glad I didn't get some weirdo!" Maes smiled while sipping his soda, hoping to lighten the air a bit.  
"Well, I'm glad you did. I didn't want to live in dorms..." Roy stared down at his food. He was so screwed on rent.  
"...and seeing as you're a freshman and all...I thought I'd offer you a deal." Roy's head slowly rose to look at the man. "I can afford rent all by myself...I have been, all summer, and all last year seeing as I'm a sophomore...if you want, you don't have to, it's just a thought, you could..." Pushing his food around on his own plate, a little embarrassed himself. "...do all the grocery shopping and I can call it even." Roy's heart was in his throat. Food was much cheaper than the rent here! He could afford that easily!  
"Thanks...I-I can do that...I can even do the cooking too. As long as I get a list of what you like and stuff..." The scruffy young man couldn't help but laugh and finish the last bit of corn on his plate.  
"I eat just about everything! I'm not very picky! Us Hughes are raised on all sorts of cooking." Silence fell on the duo. Hughes finally fessed up.

"I'm really bad at grocery shopping... Like, really bad." He hung his head in defeat. "I'm pretty much hopeless in the store." The taller man got up and went to the sink to wash his plate. Roy had gone plenty of times for the elderly woman that lived next to him, and she lived on a budget, and he could stretch her money for her like no tomorrow, that's also how he learned some cooking, he saved her a bunch of money, she taught him to cook.  
"I had a neighbor that sent me for her to the store, I know my way around a market in a pinch..." The man finished washing his own plate and turned around.  
"Really? That's awesome! I'm glad I got you for a roommate!" Hughes let out a sigh of relief, then threw a smile in the mix. "So, get ready." He walked into their room.  
"What?" Roy said quietly, he rushed to clean his plate and then ran into their room.

"Come again?"  
Hughes was picking out shirts having already discarded the one he was wearing and had already changed pants, Roy kept his eyes on the mans glasses. It was a safe place to look.  
"I have to meet my girlfriend and her friend for drinks, and I can't go alone!" Maes buttoned up his pants. "Being left alone with them is a nightmare and a half! Please? I'll let you call me MaeMae as punishment! Come on! Don't leave me hanging!" He got to his knees in a praying stance, staring up at you. You sighed.  
"Fine. But you owe me." Hughes jumped up and spun you around.  
"Thanks baby face!" Roy's eyebrow twitched.  
"Please don't call me that." Maes thought about it and set the boy down, putting on a shirt.  
"What about BF?" Roy was a little more irritated and blushing.  
"Girls use that to shorten up the word 'boyfriend'." Laughing, he slipped on his jacket.  
"So?"  
"If we were on a phone I would've hung up on you already." Roy said while digging through his own bag for a nicer shirt. The man just laughed and waited for the boy to change, but the kid grabbed a shirt and walked off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, you still want to go right?" Maes said as he had popped his head out of their bedroom door way. Roy opened back up the bathroom door and peaked his own head out.  
"Yeah. But I'm not changing in front of you!" Then shut the door. The man sat in their room waiting. When the younger male finally came in, he looked, good.  
"You look nice. No homo." Maes added the last part swiftly. Roy nervously smiled.  
"Thanks. You too, No homo." The men departed for campus to meet the girls at a campus restaurant used for mostly regular college students, not the military college students.  
"Yeah. I met her a month ago. She's a sophomore at the regular college...not the brightest. But a sweet girl...a little on the dim side." The youngest laughed.  
"Is that how you like 'em? Dim?" He couldn't stop giggling even after being elbowed.  
"No...! She...isn't even my type. She's blonde. Not that there's anything wrong with blondes, it's just, lately I realize I date a lot of people I don't even consider my type. All my exes are blonde or dirty blonde. I like the opposite. Isn't that weird?" Maes was just realizing how weird it actually sounded.  
"Yeah. Maybe you aren't as bright as you thought. Maybe she's perfect for you!" Hughes gave a fake, 'ha ha ha.' Pointing to the spot, they entered and found the two, both, blonde. Blonde wasn't exactly Roy's type either. He was a fan of dark hair.  
The night was going pretty well, entering were a few of the sophomore and junior military boys, with them probably their dates for the evening, some military girls, all wearing their dress blacks used for formal occasions. They sat down and that's when you realized these girls were a lot dimmer than you had hoped.  
"I mean, we get that you're a military man Maes. That's totally fine because you're sweet and wonderful, and a sophomore. The freshman entering the military are stupid. Times have changed. They're just inconsiderate idiots who want to go to war." You smiled through the comment. "I mean, we get the people that live military style, like, in the um, the, ones that sleep in big bunks-" Maes was tired of her babbling.  
"Barracks."  
"Yeah! I mean I even get the ones that live in dorms like us, but the AP? Are probably the worst. Because the school is acting like new recruits can be smart for joining the military and encourage them to strive in something so stupid." You continued to smile, it had been your dream to be here at the school, and you promised Maes to go with him to this spot. Maes looked over at you, obeying the request of someone you just met. His own anger boiled inside of him. No piece of ass was worth letting this kid sit here and take that shit.  
"Hey-" Maes got to his feet but was cut off by the younger man.  
"I'm going to go grab a smoke. I'll be back." Roy exited the establishment and stood outside. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Barely a minute later the door opened again and a hand was placed on his shoulder, he went to pull away, startled, but turned back to see Maes pulling out a cigarette.  
"You don't really smoke kid." He lit one and puffed lightly.  
"Yes I do. I-I just didn't have one!" Roy thought he was saved and then Maes held out the one that he had started.  
"Here then." Roy took it and did a light inhale. He hadn't lied, he had before, he just didn't really like to smoke.  
"Get back to your date you idiot." A booming laugh was heard from the taller guy.  
"I don't think I'm going to be seeing her any time soon." Mustang coughed on the smoke he had been given.  
"What? What did you do to mess it up you big dummy!" Roy lightly shoved the older male. Sighing, Maes put both hands on the back of his head and looked to the night sky.  
"I didn't like the way she was talking about you." Roy stopped and looked at the guy, really looked at him.  
"You don't know-"  
"Yes I do, you do too." Hanging his head in defeat, the younger man felt bad. He had known all along the woman was referring to him. Military guys hangout together, and only military can room with military...  
"...I'm sorry." He felt terrible for ruining the date. Maes ruffled the shorter man's dark hair.  
"Hey. Jealousy isn't my forte when it isn't done cutely. Don't even worry about it!" The man laughed next to the smaller guy, Roy could only wonder why the woman would be jealous.  
They decided to walk home, it was pretty quiet. But the men were content with it. The cool night air keeping them at just the right temperature on their stroll.  
They reached their apartment and got ready for bed. Roy showered and walked into the room with his pajamas.  
"You can go shower now." Roy sat on his bed drying his hair. Maes flopped down on his bed.  
"I'm a morning shower kind of person." Roy took a mental note of it. At least there wouldn't be conflicting shower schedules.  
He tossed his towel over the foot board of his bed and climbed in for the night.  
"I like your long pillow. What's it called?" Turning to the other side, he glanced over at the wall and the person in their bed.  
"A body pillow...you can use it like a regular one, double it up if you have a cold or something, or use it as a regular pillow and put a leg over it." The man took the information in.  
"So...like a substitute for cuddling or something." Roy hadn't really thought of that perspective.  
"Yeah I guess so." The room was quiet for a minute before you could hear the folding of glasses being set on a nightstand.  
"Good night baby face." Roy's eyebrow twitched in the moonlight.  
"Good night MaeMae." Maes laughed and they both fell asleep.

Roy woke up early and decided to do some shopping, he got up and seen Hughes passed out in only sleep pants, one leg in the covers, one leg out, and only half of his bare chest covered. 'He even sleeps funny.' Thought Roy before changing and going to get basic food.

When he got back he seen a groggy Hughes wondering around the apartment still shirtless and in his sleep pants, a little confused.

"Hey you alright?" It came out a little muffled because Mustang only made one trip up the stairs, so his keys were in his mouth. Hughes jumped at the voice and turned to see the younger male with a bunch of bags.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Let me help with those!" He grabbed your keys from your mouth and then basically took all but two bags from you and carried them into the kitchen and started to put them away.

"Sorry! You should've woken me up and I would've carried them." He was putting the third bag away already.

"I said I would do the shopping so it's fine." Roy put away the two bags he had and when he turned Maes almost completed the rest, but stopped and looked at the man.

"You can pick out all the stuff and pay for the majority. That's what that meant, I still get to pitch in and carry it all up here..." He sounded disappointed, and for some reason, it struck a small cord in Roy, how Maes voice could make him feel so bad.

"I'm sorry...I should've said something when I left. I just figured you needed sleep is all." Hughes laughed and began to pour two glasses of juice.

"It's okay." He handed you yours. This time, you weren't going to let him deflect your question.

"So what was wrong when I came in? You seemed...a little out of it..." Hughes nervously grinned.

"Haha...you see, well...I thought getting a cool roommate may have just been a dream...So I was double checking to try and make sure it wasn't." Roy blushed a bit.

"I'm not cool...but thanks." Maes changed the subject with expertise.

"So, did you want to check out your schedule and be shown by an expert where all your classes are? Or save it for another day?" Roy thought it over.

"It's only Friday...so, maybe like...Wednesday? If you're free then?" The man nodded.

"Yep! I'll be free...I'm going to go shower real quick. I'll be right back." Hughes ran off to shower quickly and came back in about ten minutes with a towel around his waist.

"So what do you want to do today? Have a lazy day? Or finish putting your stuff away? Both?" Roy casually flipped through the magazine he picked up at the store.

"A little of both a guess. Do you mind? I won't be in your way I promise. And I won't burn the apartment down if you have plans and need to go somewhere." The younger boy couldn't figure it out why, but when the man wearing glasses spoke, he gave him all of his attention, even if he looked like he wasn't.

Hughes was debating on whether or not to follow through with his plans.

"Yeah...if you're sure you won't burn the place down..." He took both juice cups over to the sink and rinsed them.

"I promise." Roy smiled, for God knows why, and then went a flash.

"Oh, sorry. I think I just took your photo..." The Polaroid spit out a photo and there it was. A picture of a smiling Roy Mustang. "I think I'll keep this one baby face. What do you think?" He showed the younger man.

"I prefer you didn't. I'm not very...photogenic." Hughes defiantly looked at the male.

"This picture begs to differ~!" Singing as he left the room to put on actual clothes.

Alone in the room, Hughes stared at the photo, he slipped into his jean pocket and went back to the kitchen.

"Don't have too much fun without me. Alright? I'll be back in an hour or so."  
Maes gave the man a tour of the school on Wednesday like promised, and then classes began.

They were on some wacky schedules, it had been almost a week into school, when Hughes was on his way up the hall, a screaming blonde stood at his open apartment door, yelling uncontrollably... Wait a minute...

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to hit the road over a week ago...?" Hughes shoved past the woman to a sad looking Roy. "What did you say to him to make him upset? Why don't you get out of here sweetie. I think you're turning green..." She huffed and said that she doesn't get broken up with, so he slammed the door in her face.

"Women." Maes looked over at Roy, who was still frozen. "Roy...Roy. Are you alright?" Roy was lost in thought.

"Hey-baby face...?" Hughes put both hands on the side of the shorter guys face. It brought him back.

"She blames me..." Hughes scowled.

"Just ignore that beastly girl. Let's go out to eat. Come on." He dragged the man out of the apartment.

"My-my wallet Hughes!" The youngest tried to pull his hand free to go back for his cash.

"My treat." He shoved past the blonde on the stairs and kept dragging the boy down to the ice cream place. They both ordered and sat outside. Enjoying their cups of the delicious frozen dairy.

"What's on your mind?" Hughes spoon was hanging from his mouth.

"About how you're going to drop your spoon if you aren't careful." The lighter haired man smiled and put his spoon in his half eaten ice cream.

"No...I mean really." Roy wasn't going to ask why the woman blamed him, or why she was so persistent, he wasn't even going to ask why the woman was jealous. "Roy...are you hung up on that dumb broad? If I elaborate would that help you stop thinking about it?" He sheepishly nodded while staring at his own cup of ice cream.

"Don't get mad...she thought you were a chick." Roy went wide eyed. "Not after she seen you! She thought it when I accidentally said, 'mustbang' on the phone when I excitingly called her when you were asleep the first day you came in." Roy put a hand to his forehead to contain his anger. "It didn't help that you are pretty for a guy. Dumb woman. She thought it was all cool dating a guy like me until she felt threatened by my roommate." Assuming he meant military, Roy nodded in understanding. "It's didn't help she then thought you may be gay." Roy almost tipped his ice cream.

"What!?" The man got to his feet only to be sat back down by his friend.  
"It's because you didn't hit on her friend, I told her after I dumped her at the restaurant that your taste could be the same as mine. She flipped again. And swore up and down my type had been blondes because she stalked my exes..." Roy was now freaked out by the woman. "If she says anything, just send her my way. I'll re-explain it until she gets it through her dim mind." He agreed and they finished up.


End file.
